The Holder
by Cherucha
Summary: Minnie is a 17 year old with a simple life and liked it to stay that way.That soon Changes after her father is killed by unknown men in black who where after an Ancient Map he found on one of his Exploration's a Legendary culture.Minnie Vows to Prove all her fathers work and figure out the map.However Minnie is pulled into something much bigger than she ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Cherucha here with my very first fan fiction I really hope it's good hard to tell when you are writing know what I mean XD!Anyway Please Just enjoy this short first chapter and I would like critiques as well Thank you now on to the story!**

* * *

It Was an early summer night though even in the darkness of the night in the sky there was still movement from a huge Black Jet that was around 100 feet long and 60 feet wide black the way it was designed made it look more like a flying fortress than anything else,though with the huge canon's and missile launcher's and a symbol that looked like a gold reef with a huge blazing phoenix over it you could just see that this flying fortress was dangerous and that inside something sinister was going on.

Now Inside the fortress computers lined the walls with people in black suits with the same insignia on it running about or working on the computers and controlling this mass fortress.

Standing at the head in the middle of the Ship was the Woman in charge she had dark smooth yet slightly curly red hair,pierce cold green eye's that were very stern,and her outfit was that almost of a military general only black and dark gold and white baring the same Phoenix insignia just staring at her would send shivers down your spine.

Even than that did not deter one of the men who ran up to her and spoke with a loud clear throat

"Sir we have located the map at the moment the head of the research team is taking it to a place in Montana called Deep Ridge to where we assume he lives."

As the man looks at the rest of the reports to continue even if she appeared that she is paying no mind to him he still went on with his report.

"Are spy and Away team has told us that it is a small town with a total of 31,052 residents,but we have confirmed that he lives right out side the town in a 2 story house with a surrounding 14,000 acre's Sir!"

Even if it did not seem that she was paying attention even if the darkness shadowed some of her face you could still tell she let out a small but satisfied smirk.

"Excellent Jarred we will have what the boss wants soon enough and then with the map we can finally get what we have desired for this long time" Even her voice was cold and harsh,even still it sounded very smooth and nice to listen to even if you could feel the venom in her voice.

Jarred even with her small speech did not flinch an inch though even if he did not show it he knew one wrong move and he would be dead with that thought in his head he decided to speak up once again.

"Sir!What do you want us to do"

With that she turned to him quickly narrowing her eye's and glaring Jarred instantly got a quick glimpse of fear in his eye's and posture hoping that he did not step out of line by saying what he said.

However she quickly let out another smirk and a small chuckle and spoke again only with a bit of happiness and exasperation in her voice how she made that combination work no one will know.

"Simple send Team A to collect are prize from him he is only 1 man it is not like he will be much of a challenge to steal from"

"Yes Sir" Though as Jarred was Turning to leave she stopped him with another small chuckle.

"Jarred how long will it take are team to get to Deep Ridge and apprehend the map from "

"Around 2 days to make the extraction sir!" He quickly replied

At this info her eye's lit up with a sick sense of joy.

"Well that will give him too much time to study and find out too much about the map I would say 2 days gives him too much time"

With a Confused Look Jarred decided to try his luck and ask what she was thinking "Umm Sir?"

"When making the extraction make sure to Kill the Docter!"she let out another small sick giggle as if she had been always wanted to call that order.

"But Sir!Is that necessary I doubt he will be able to figure out much of anything that can hinder us in anyway"He Replied just hoping he would not regret it unfortunately he would within a moment regret what he just said.

Within what seemed like less than a second she had him by the collar her green eye's that almost seem to glow glaring daggers into his own fearful eye's.

With a loud and harsh voice she yelled at him

"Do not EVER QUESTION MY DECISIONS I will not tolerate any loose ends that could threaten are goals,and he might become a lead or a witness,and both of those are very big loose ends."

"So Unless you want to see the pearly gates tonight I suggest you do not question me again!Is that Understood!"

"I...I I understand Sir I will get the team ready for the mission at once Sir!" He replied fast as he was scared for his life and with all right he should be as he knew that she was not afraid to end him as she could always find a new lackey for herself.

However that answer and fear seem to satisfy her enough to calm her down somewhat.

With a low but venomous voice she spoke to him "Good I am glad you understand I hope this will not happen again"

"It will not Sir!"

"Good than your dismissed"

With slow but shaky steps he turned to leave still scared out of his mind but feeling thankful that he was still alive what he did not see was a shadow of a perverted smile of glee on the Womans lip's"Oh and one more thing your fired for questioning my authority"

As she reached down to her belt and pulled something from a holster hooked to her belt revealing a Small silver pistol as fast as she took it out the woman highered the gun took aim and fired.

It happened with the speed of a cheetah the bullet fired and pierced the man right through the heart as he fell to the ground in agony he never had a chance to even Commander never once moving from her spot looked satisfied and smiled at what she did.

Turning around she looked to one of the shocked men at the controls and calming spoke

"You get my order to the Away Team to retrieve the map and get rid of the loose ends... oh,and Get rid of that pathetic mans body I have looked at it enough."

With quick reflexes he quickly answered out of fear of ending up like the poor fallen man

"Sir!Yes Sir I am contacting the Away Team Now"

His quick and clear response satisfied her once again as she turned to face the head of the flying fortress with the smirk on her face she whispered one more thing before returning to silent starting once again

"Soon once the map and the holder are ours we will achieve are goals."

With that the black monster took off and disappeared with the night heading to who knows where,and for what reason unknown.

* * *

**Wellp I know the first chapter is a bit short however they will get longer around chapter 5 it is just so hard to tell how much is there when writing.****Well I have to say if all the chapters are this fun to write I will write them very often XD!Anyway yes the first chapter kinda set's up the plot and introduces us to one of the main villains her name will be revealed later but as you can tell she is not the type to mess around,and to be honest I absolutely love writing her.**

**I find it fun to write how much of a horrible and evil person she is. Also I know its not mentioned but the animal the woman is well is a deer as this is a Mickey and the gang story as a it would be kind of ironic in that sense that a deer being so cruel.I am sorry that these first few chapters may seem a bit slow,but I need to set up the plot and Characters**

**I promise after chapter 6 things will really get underway at least more than the introductory chapters Alas nothing can be done about slow beginnings it usually works out in the end. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry about no new chapters for this long a time I had some writters block around chapter 4 getting the Gang together is the hard part of the story I will admit I have never been good with middle of storys.I know how I want it to begin and end however during a bit of the middle of the story I will be huffing it and improvising quite a bit along the please enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The medium Size town of Deep Ridge was always a pretty peaceful place in fact the only exciting things to do is the basics go to the movies or the ever out of the ordinary ever started in the town though out of the ordinary things sometimes come to the Airport seems to be the main proof of this as for some reason someone strange at least once every few years comes from one of the landing the only thing happening this morning that could be considered out of the ordinary today was 2 young teenage girls a mouse and a duck running through the people entering and leaving the seemed to really be in a hurry as they were breathing heavily and running around people trying to get through to the exit gate.

The young mouse no older than 17 was wearing nothing fancy just a sky blue skirt with a light brown belt around it.A ocean blue blouse with a few blue pastel colored butterflies laced on the bottom and flying up to the middle on the blouse,with a black sash hooked to it and tied into a ribbon as to not get in her some black heels her short wavy black hair cutting around her face and falling behind her head with a few strands of her bangs in her with no time to really move the hair out of her bright and soft brown eye' to fact that it did not really bother her as she looked back she noticed her friend was lagging behind her a bit in the rush they were in her friend was running out of breath.

With a strong yet sweet voice she yelled to her friend.

"Daisy come on hurry we are already 10 minutes late dad is waiting for us!"

"I'm trying my best here Min's but I fell like I have just ran 100 marathon's!In these heels no less!"

Minnie's best friend Daisy was a duck who just turned 18 she was known in the town as a gossip girl at least around the mall where she spent a lot of her time shopping and just hanging was dressed a bit fancier than Minnie she wore a white fancy jacket with a black belt going the jacket and 2 pockets in the top on both sides a light gold blouse underneath that went very well with her was also wearing a 2 layered white pladded skirt the outfit looked fancy her white heals and her hair which was nicely tied into a pony tail with a gold fluffy scrunchy just went to help her whole looking at her you could tell she cared a lot about her looks.

"Daisy your slowing down not speeding up and we are almost at the exit for plane 18b come on My Dad will not wait forever!"

With this Daisy was just about fed up I mean she was wearing heels and Minnie was expecting her to run like they were trying to race the tour de-France on foot and get first place or that they had to run from Liberty Street which she remembered is about a half a mile from the airport to get was because Minnie forgot to change the oil on her car and it over heated,and Minnie claimed they would be way to late if they had to wait for a decided she had to voice her complaints the more she thought about it.

"Well it's not my fault I forgot to change the oil and that old bug you call a care overheated!"

"Hey how was I supposed to know I needed oil right than and there I thought it would make it to the airport and back."

With a glare Daisy countered Minnie's statement "Well if I remember the Change oil sign on your dash-board was lighting up like it was Christmas or something"

"I'm sorry OK I will not let it happen again."

Daisy sighed however she quickly smiled and excepted Minnie's brief apology they were friends and she could not be truly mad at her for to long.

"Alright I will forgive you this time,but if you ever make me run in heels like these again I am going to strangle you"

Minnie just smiled at her friends almost playful and daring response

"Thanks Daisy you're the best"

Just as Minnie said that a loud woman's voice seemed to echo around the entire Terminal.

_"Just releasing is Plane 18b Buena Vista from Brazil"_

Hearing that announcement and seeing that they have arrived at the exit gate both girls slowed down bent down putting their hands on their knees and took in a huge breath trying to cool down after that exhausting they finally recovered their breath Minnie jumped to her feet looking through the now exiting people from the plane trying to see if she could spot her got on her toes because she was small compared to some of the people exiting the plane this made it kind of hard to see however she finally did spot her father coming towards them.

A mouse clearly in his late 40's came into view wearing a dark brown vest along with light brown dress pants and black shoes very casual but he still carried an air of professionalism around kind brown eye's he quickly looked around hoping to spot his little was sure she was there to greet him back from his 3 week he was looking he heard a happy and sweet voice yell to him ecstatically.

"DAD!"

The man's eye's quickly lit up as he spotted his little girl run up to him looking for a hug which he was happy to get into a place to accept it with a clearly happy voice he replied to her.

"Ah ha there's my little girl"He laughed as Minnie nearly jumped into his open arms.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too my little Rose!"

They shared a happy long embrace as they were happy to see each other again after around a minute he finally put her down just in time to see Daisy come over to a smile Daisy said her hello to Minnie's Dad.

"Hello happy to see you again though I have to say all you need is a hat and you could be Indiana Jones" She finished with a little laugh which Ross was more than willing to return for his little Minnie's friends observation of his clothing.

"I guess a hat would be right however I think I still need a whip if I want to consider myself in the same league" Both girls gave out a little giggle as he chuckled at their reactions he looked back to Minnie to talk to her again.

"So how have you been these past 3 weeks staying with Daisy by yourself's I hope you two girls did ok"

Minnie and Daisy both looked to him than to each other before Daisy Smiled and spoke up.

"Well I think we did just fine I have to admit it was a bit boring as it was pretty much just finishing school,speaking of which I got my Diploma finally no more school for ever Wooo hooo YA!"

Ross could only chuckle at Daisy's antics even if she never liked school a lot he was still sure she was going to go to collage.I mean she would have too if she wanted to become an actor like she dreams of did not doubt she could easily succeed in her ambitions she had talent enough.

Minnie was enjoying Daisy's antics as well it was kind of sad that Minnie still had one more year of school and Daisy was now out of it however she new in the long run it was not a huge would just see a bit less of each other for the next year until Minnie herself hearing this she decided to speak about her summer job she just got hired too.

"Hey Dad while you were gone on your exhibition in Brazil guess who got a job as Orei's Dress boutique!"

Her dad's eye's quickly shifted to her as he winded his eye's in a bit of shock but then it changed to a proud look as he quickly decided to congratulate her.

"My little Rose already has her first Job my you're getting to be more of a responsible adult every time I see you! "His voice was happy it showed that he was proud of her however he decided that even if he wanted to hear more of how the last 3 weeks went they should probably get going and talk more walking and on the way home.

"Well I am happy you too have been doing good though I think we should continue this conversation on the way home."

With that statement both Minnie and Daisy froze up for a sec however they looked at each other ,and sighed they knew this would happen so might as well get it over with Minnie decided since it was her fault she should tell him as she did with a guilty sound in her voice.

"Well Dad I kind of well...I kind of let the car overheat and I had to have it towed back home because I forgot to change the oil in time" She looked down at her shoes with guilt she was hoping he would not be mad.

Lucky for her he just sighed than smiled again he than took out his cell phone and before  
dialing someone to pick them up he looked at the girls and spoke with a amused voice.

"Well than looks like I am going to have to call Grey so he can come pick us up while we wait,and in the meantime why don't we catch up in the small food court over by the waiting area."

"I can show you the map,and other things I brought back to research "

"I really think after all these years this Map is just what I need to prove all my years of research and I want to share it with you girls first,sound good to you girls!"

They both picked up instantly and smiled as they replied

"That sounds Great !"

"Ya Dad I agree with Daisy on this I really want to hear about what happened"  
He looked at them with joyful eye's as he spoke once more.

"Well Than I say we get going now it will take Grey at least 45 minutes to get here so I say we have just enough time to talk,and get some breakfast welp come on girls"

All Three of them started to walk away to talk and wait for their ride however they did not notice the black-haired woman with a sun hat and glasses who heard every word they she watched them walk away she pressed on her glasses and a small microphone was barley seen it was small enough to be used and not a small smile she lightly whispered enough so she would be unheard speaking into it.

"Away team this is Diamond Leader of the Spy Eye's Unit Target Spotted with the map though it seems he has a child roughly around 17 or 18"

A voice replied to her in a stern yet quickly obedient way

_"I understand now Diamond will the girl be any problem or will she need to be disposed of as well."_

The Woman than took on a look of quick thought as she than replied back to the man she was talking to

"I doubt it from what I can hear from the bug I planted on the man both the kid and her little friend plan on going to a movie later this afternoon.I Doubt that she will be a problem at all as long as we strike when she is long gone."

_"Understood Your team can clear out the Away Team can take it from here"_

"Very well we will pull out now this is Diamond signing off"

With another look in the Direction the three she was spying on went she gave out a small chuckle and smirk as she left as Diamond was happy to be finally getting out of this place as her mission was finally less than a minute not even a trace of the Woman named Diamond was left and the Three she was spying on completely oblivious about what would happen today.

* * *

**Well 2 chapters done sorry I will not take as long for chapter 3 also I really like Minnie's Dad he will not be in the story for too long but never fear even if we do not spend much time with him in fact this is about all he will be here for.I still am going to really flesh out Minnie's relationship with her dad the more the story goes on even if he is not the other charaters will appear soon enough just give it time I already have there appearances planned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I am finally back...been lazy to be honest anyway chapter 3..is mostly going to be in Minnie's perspective and...told in flashback ****_*_**_Italics is flashback* _**if there is normal text is within the flashback it is the character of in this chapters case Minnie speaking about what is that said please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

"Dad I am getting ready to leave and meet Daisy for the movie tonight do you need anything before I leave?"

I heard him yell back from his office "No I'm fine dear just going to look at some manuscripts than going to bed you just go and have fun I'll be just fine"

Ah That's just like Dad even though he has not been home for more than 4 hours he is already working.I can not blame him he loves his work and it is fascinating finding so much about these culturs.I am happy he was finally able to get some solid proof about the Ethriathins better known as the people of magic many legends of the people have been passed down ,and in all the story's they where a great people with technology that well proceeded our own today and they where people of Legend's of them spoke of them as the Guardians of the Universe they could call the worlds elements also they were a smart and kind.

The Best known legend of the people is the Story of the Child of the Ethereal the Ethereal better know as the Heart of Magic and the glue that holds the universe was said that the Ethereal was life,and reality,time,and speaks is the tale about The Spirits Child the only living being who could ever use the power of the Ethereal the Spirits Child was said to be a kind person with a Pure Heart of gold and due to that person's purity and innocence the Spirits Child could enter the Ethereal and use it's power without tarnishing it with evil,but the cost of using the Ethereal was the Spirits Child heart and soul itself would fuse with the Ethereal becoming one within Legend Speaks of people who sought to soak the world in evil under their thumb ruled by a horrible Queen who was a master of the Dark art's.

The Queen and her people attacked the Ethriathins ruthlessly and took the Spirits Child to the Shrine of the Ethereal than using her magic forced the child to summon and go into the Ethereal to fuse and form the Ethereal into a Mortal form Ethereal and the Spirit Child fused and during the process the Queen used her Magic to have the Heart of Magic take a mortal form that she;than took control of the Spirits Child and the power the child held and with that Queen soaked her evil into the great magic titan and quickly wiped out the Ethiathins for even though they where great in magic they were no match for the heart of there power it seemed like the evil woman would win and the world would kneel at her feet,but her magic and evil heart that Controled the Heart of Magic was also corrupting its purity.

She was so blinded by her power that she did not see the power was too much for the Queens soul could not take it and the now corrupt power of the Heart of Magic overtook her and killed her when she died since their was no control over the titan so the Ethereal lost control and the Mortal monstrosity that it formed went on a rampage within what was left of the Ethriathins few people who survived out of both the Ethriathins and the Queens People cowered in fear for even with their magic or strength they knew they were done when it seemed like it was the end a shout at the Monster of Magic taken form could be heard.A group of Children friends to the Spirit Child survived and where begging the Heart of Magic to fight the corruption and save its purity.

They shouted out to their friend the Spirits Child who they could see in the center of the Ethereal to stop as they knew their friend could fight back,and a great light shone out from the Center of the Black corruption of the Ethereal it spread out from the rest of the Monster and the Darkness and evil corruption dissolved into a great light become pure once more the Ethereal Titan faded,and went back to the Spiritual realm to rest and the Spirits Child also disappeared with Children were happy yet sad about their friend and they cried out as they faded away...as they did not survive after all they where just spirits brought back for a short time. The real survivors left were amazed at what had accured,but they where also sad as there Kingdom's was gone forever.

Time passed and the people passed and became nothing but myth as well just passed down in story's and Legends for people think it was just a Myth and that the Ethriathins where never there is nothing besides the legends that suggest they ever existed were found as such since there was never any proof most people think it came from a creative mind for entertainment.

Mom did not think it was just a story she believed that they where real and she spent all her life searching for clue's...That's why dad spends a lot of his time continuing what Mom started when she died Dad quite his last job as a banker to start researching to prove all of Mom's hard work he made it one of his top priority's ...I remember her so well she was the one who told me that story every night before bed I would ask her to tell it to me,and she would do it with a smile on her face

The day when it happened the last day I saw her normal before she got sick..before she died. 7 years ago it was a summer day Mom and I where making HotDogs for a Lunch Party that we were going to have with Dad,Crystal White who is Daisy's Mom,and of course Daisy the day started off so well but I just wish I would have noticed something was wrong with mom she had been having constant headaches for a while now...of course we never thought much of it since it never seemed like a big deal.I wished I noticed I know there was nothing I could do I still remember that day no that whole week so well.

_*FlashBack*_

_I had a bowl of the things we needed for hotdogs,mustard,Ketchup,and a bag of buns and some other things as I was walking to mom who was over a cooking pot bowling the hotdogs. "Mom I got all the things we need for the HotDogs all in this Bowl and ready to go outside"_

_Mom smiled an looked at me before speaking with a voice so gentle but filled with such a light kindness it sounded like an Angels singing _

_"Well it's a good thing than cause the hotdog's are almost done they can go out together" _

_T__hese words were spoken by a Beautiful Mouse in her late 30's her long ebony hair went down her back and went a bit below her shoulder' she had Shinning and polished Safire Eye's that glowed with a light of she wore was a simple blue dress that went down to her shoes,and over it a white kitchen apron as simple as she dressed she still managed to look elegant._

_"Hmm it makes sense mom we don't want to have to make too many trips out there we already made plenty setting up outside"_

_"We only made 3 trips to bring everything outside that is a lot less than it could have taken" She said to me Mom never liked a complainer it is really hard to hide complaints from her she easily catches them._

_*Knock Knock*_

_We both turned to the noise we heard it come from the front door mom smiled as she turned to me and spoke once again_

_"Well it looks like Crystal and Daisy are here why don't you greet them and then bring them outside while I take everything outside and clean up in here. There are dishes everywhere that need cleaning before we eat" She looked at the dirty dishes and things around the kitchen we were busy for a while.I said I would go and get them settled in as I left through the kitchen exit I headed to the front door.I opened it as soon as I did Daisy and her Mom where there Daisy was quick to grab me into a big hug as she happily greeted me while her mom came in and closed the door after she entered._

_"Minn's it is so nice to see you looking good I see!"_

_"Yep Mom and I have just finished making lunch were having Hotdogs with some chilli and we made hand churned ice-cream it was really fun,and its going to taste good"_

_"Hmm it definitely sounds good my mouth is watering already" We both laughed as we agreed we were ready to eat I was having fun talking to Daisy I almost forgot to greet her mom that would have been rude luckily I fixed my mistake_

_"Oh and hello Nice to see you again I hope you enjoy Lunch" I said as we shook hands as she greeted me back_

_"Ha ha ha No need to be so formal around me it makes me feel old and I'm sure the Lunch you and Lensie made will be wonderful been awhile since I had a good Hotdog"_

_Right after Finished we heard A loud crash in the Kitchen it caught are attention fast was the first to speak from shock_

_"My goodness what in the world was that" She Gasped_

_I quickly ran into the kitchen however I was not ready for what I saw in the kitchen mom was laying on the floor totally knocked out her breathing was labored and there was fallen dishes along with the HotDogs and Chilli all over however that was not the worst of it all she was bleeding from somewhere on her head there was already a decent size puddle of blood around her head.I panicked when I saw here I frozen for a second before quickly yelling out her name in panic and running to her side shaking her and trying to get her to wake up._

_"Mom!" "MOM!" "Please get up your Bleeding you need to get up MOM!" _

_My yelling quickly got Both my Dad to run in from outside and Daisy along with her Mother to run in from the Living room Daisy gasped in shock and quickly turned away while Dad and Crystal ran over to Mom and told me to go over to Daisy I didn't want too but even in my state of fear and panic I knew I could do nothing,and the best thing I could do was listen and get out of the way by this time I was crying heavily my face was red and wet.I saw Dad and Mrs. White quickly looked mom over before Dad got a wet Rag and attempted to clean up the bleeding while Daisy's Mom was preparing to wrap mom's head to suspended the bleeding.I watched them but was lost in my world of fear I was dragged back into reality when dad yelled to me._

_"Minnie I need you and Daisy to go to the phone and call 911 now!"He spoke with a very urgent tone and I knew by watching both there actions whatever happened to mom was very serious and I quickly ran to the phone and called 911 when we got the operator it took a few seconds to get through are frantic panic to calm down enough to explain to the operator when we finally explained to her she told us to stay on the line and that the Paramedics would be there as soon as possible._

_Around 10 minutes later the Ambulance was outside I quickly opened the door and the Paramedics quickly came in Dad and Daisy's Mom quickly got out-of-the-way to let the men get mom up on a stretcher and take care of her and to get her to the Judin Cross the Paramedics took care of her one of them came over to ask us if we knew what happened tha man was a tall rabbit with shaggy ears in a white uniform with a red cross he spoke plain and simple but with a urgent tone Dad and Daisy's Mom where the first to Answer._

_Dad Spoke first "No All I heard was my Daughter yelling for my Wife loudly the way she said it caught my attention I ran in as fast as I could when I got there I seen my wife lying on the floor,and after that I tried to take care of her to the best of my ability while My daughter and her friend called you guys"_

_"I was with Minnie and Daisy at the front door we were saying are hello's when we heard a loud crash Minnie quickly ran into the kitchen we were in no huge hurry until we heard Minnie yelling in panic and the rest is the same as his Story"_

_I was getting mad I know it was not the Medics fault but I was mad that he was asking us questions when I felt he should have answered are's I wanted to know how mom was as they already had her in the Ambulance and on her way to the hospital.I went up to the man and demanded the answers I wanted and I needed to know how mom was doing I was not being fair but in that situation what who anyone do._

_"Is Mom going to be okay what's wrong with her"I yelled I wanted to know the medic looked at me and Spoke honestly_

_"Honey I'm sorry but I don't know she is in pretty bad shape she has lost a lot of blood from her body worse yet it was from her head.I honesy don't know but we will get her to the hospital and see what happened to her"_

_I still was not satisfied I kept yelling at him I was crying...dad quickly grabbed me while the medic left I was crying into dad as he lifted me up and than we headed to the hospital to see mom. Course the worst was yet to come we heard nothing much for 2 days other than they where trying to find out what was wrong than it happened that day I don't remember all but 1 moment that day..and it was the worst moment in my life we were right outside mom's room after we got a call from the hospital telling us that we should come down here._

_We where waiting on the little chairs outside mom's room when a Doctor came over to my dad wanting to talk to him he pulled dad away from me the Doctor obviously wanted to make sure I could not hear him I could though and I hated every moment of it._

_" I have some...news to tell you about your Wife" The Doctor Began before Dad spoke to him with an urgent and worried tone of voice_

_"Doctor what is wrong with my wife I can tell from your voice it's not good"_

_" Your Wife has A Brain Tumor as far as we can tell it has been in growth for around more than a half a year"_

_"What...there has to be something you can do" Dad was getting more worried about where the Doctor was going with this and so was I_

_"Well if it was still in its early growth stages we usually do a Surgery to.."The Doctor was cut off by Dad who had a little hope in his voice_

_"Great than do the Surgery get rid of it"_

_The Doctor looked at my dad with solom eye's before continuing "Sir...I'm afriad it is way to late her tumor has eaten at her Brain for a long time and it shows I'm surprised she lasted this 's the reason she passed and bleeded out that day because the Tumor was too far you said she had headaches for a while that was due to the tumor eating away at her brain." _

_"There has to be something you ca..can do right" My dad lost his hope by this point and he knew what was coming next that did not mean it was any less painful when the doctor said it._

_"Sir I'm sorry her Tumor is too far along I doubt she will last the night" The Doctor looked at Dad with Empathy and Understanding Dad only said one more thing to the Doctor_

_"Doc ho..how did we not know this sooner we could have prevented it"_

_" It was quite easy to miss it add to the fact that she never had a cancer screening and her last doctor appointment was over a year ago it was never noticed until too late." "Sir...I would get your daughter and say your goodbye's she is already weakning I doubt she will last much longer...and I'm sorry we tried are best"_

_With that the Doctor walked away and Dad with Shock and Sadness on his face sat down in the Chair and started to cry a bit he motioned for me to come over my face was already red with tears Dad knew I heard every word.I heard it I wish it was not true I refused to belive mom wa..was going to die with a jaggy voice I spoke_

_'Da...Dad Mom mom please tell me she's going to be okay I..I don't want her to go the Doctor is wrong right we Don't have to say goodbye r..right!" I already knew the answer I just did not want to belive it Dad spoke to me softly while getting up and getting ready to lead us into mom's room._

_"M...Minnie let's go see your mom..it's the least we can do"_

_We went in and I saw her for the first time in 2 day's she was in a patients smock white in color her eye's held even now as weak as she was still held that happiness in them with a weak smile on her face still I ran over to her crying she still held that sweet smile as she rubbed her hand through my hair and gently hummed to me as dad walked over to mom's other side,and she looked up at him and smiled before turning back to me I was still crying I did not want to belive I was seeing mom like this I cried to her in a soft voice._

_"M...M..Mom Please say your going to be okay I want you to stay you where fine a few days ago"_

_Mom with her weakning voice quieted me before speaking for the last time while pulling me close to her and patting my head._

_"Minnie my little rose I...I know that your sad,scared,and upset but there is nothing that can be done."_

_"Bu..But Mom" I began to cry_

_"Shh Shh Honey no complaining it get's you no where just listen to me darling I love you..you have given me the best joy in my life...you are my joy your my life." _

_"I have enjoyed my life more than plenty of people I have met tons of wonderful people.I married your father and we had you I have enjoyed every moment that I have spent with you,and even though I won't be here I will watch you and protect you. I want you to promise me than you won't live in grief or sadness;live in happiness if you remember me do not do it in my death.I want you to remember all the good times we shared not the bad one's be happy not sad never be sad it can ruin your life."_

_"B...b...but Mom"_

_"Shh Promise me my little Rose Please"_

_I looked up at her with tears in my eye's and I spoke to her one last time "I...I Promise you mom I will be happy"_

_She...smiled at me before she took one last breath and closed her eye's for the last time The heart monitor went blank I yelled at her to wake up,but it was no use she was gone forever._

_*End FlashBack*_

I remember those last day's so vividly but I still remember the best moments of are time together more just like I promised her.I did not realize I had sat on my bed thinking back to those day's for as long as I had it was already 8:30 *Knock Knock* I heard my door opening and my dad poked his head in and looked at me I had a few tears from my memories on my face with a gentle voice Dad gently spoke to me.

"Hey Sweetie...Your going to be late to the movies if you don't get going you know you don't want to make Daisy mad now do you"

"Oh sorry dad I was...just thinking"

He Just smiled at me before he spoke again "About mom huh"

"Ya...I miss her but I am happy and I know she is watching me" At that I wiped the tear's from my face before I got my purse said goodbye to my dad before grabbing the spare key's and heading out the door to go to the Movies with Daisy. I will be happy for you just as Dad made a promise to prove your life's work I will help him,and make you happy I will live my life and face anything that comes my way"

***Normal POV***

Minnie left her house and walked to town to get to Daisy's she was late enough as it was behind a tree was a cat with Pointed up ear's dressed in all black with glowing green goggles looking at the girl walking away the woman spoke with a pure business like tone into a walkie-Talkie obviously talking to other people

"Guys Target is alone time for Extraction we make this quick and as clean as possible I want any evidence destroyed Away Team Move in now"

* * *

**Well...that was fun to write I mean I really got engulfed into it I know it is a bit long but it really could not be made things are starting to happen ya the adventure will begin very soon.**


End file.
